Nouvelle menace
by Adelys
Summary: Suite de Regrets. Cette année, tout a changé. Matt et Jerémy sont mort, Caroline a trahi la petite bande et a rejoint le clan des originels. Que lui est-il arrivé? Nul à Mystic Falls ne le sait ou n'ose l'avouer. Mais alors qu'une nouvelle menace apparaît pour détruire les vampires et les doubles, les originels verront leur passé ressurgirent bien malgré eux. Rating M au cas où.
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais cela fait longtemps que je vous dois la suite de "regrets" mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème cet été dont un énorme problème dû à mon stupide ordinateur qui m'a lâché. Heureusement, j'en ai un nouveau. Super ! Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Ça aide toujours de recevoir des critiques. Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

1ans plus tard...

Les originels accompagnés de Caroline n'étaient plus à Paris depuis quelques mois. Ils avaient optés pour Londres après avoir reçu la visite de Tyler, qui avait tout fait pour faire revenir Caroline à Mystic Falls. Kol avait rejoint sa fratrie après qu'Elena ne l'ait plaqué parce qu'il avait osé lui demander de choisir entre lui et les Salvatore. Si au début il ne voulait pas en parler, il fut bien vite loquace sur le sujet. Rebekah mettait au point un plan pour ramener Matt à la vie, même si ce dernier refusait qu'elle le fasse si elle devait se sacrifier pour lui. Il avait penser à demander de l'aide à Bonnie à travers Jérémy qui, rappelons-le, pouvait voir des fantômes, mais il ne pouvait pas. Jérémy était mort tragiquement en essayant de tuer Kol avec le pieu en chêne blanc. Ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à le tuer, s'attirant les foudres de la petite bande de Mystic Falls mais ça lui était égal. Maintenant, le pieu en chêne blanc, le seul qui pouvait tuer les originels, était en leurs possessions. Ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Quant à la bande de Mystic Falls, les problèmes étaient revenu avec une nouvelle menace : une créature étrange du nom d'Aaron. Étrange parce qu'il était un sorcier immortel âgé de 2000 ans. En clair, il était sûrement plus fort que les originels. Bref, cette nouvelle menace voulait détruire les sosies Petrova et la race des vampires. Autant dire qu'il en aurait bientôt après la fratrie Mikaelson... Il n'avait fallu que 1 ans pour que les problèmes réapparaissent à nouveau et que le passé reviennent hanter les originels. En effet, leur mère avait réussi à revivre et était en liberté. Si elle venait à s'allier à Aaron, il était clair de dire que les originels n'avaient aucune chance.

Comment les originels arriveront-ils à gérer leur passé et la nouvelle menace qui plane sur eux ? La petite bande de Mystic Falls les aideront-ils ? Les originels vont-ils se venger de la «mort» de Klaus ? Aaron réussira t-il à vaincre les originels et les sosies Petrova ?

Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment l'histoire. En fait, c'est juste une manière d'introduire ce qui va se passer. Je devrais poster le premier chapitre lundi alors vous n'aurez pas à attendre très longtemps. See you !


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou ! Ayant fini de corriger le chapitre en avance, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas le poster maintenant ? Alors, le voilà. Cette fois-ci, c'est la vrai histoire.

Réponses aux reviews: Lea Michaelson ( merci beaucoup pour ta review Profite de la suite)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1: Le retour- partie 1

**POV Elena**

Tout avait changé ces derniers mois: Kol était parti après que je l'ai quitté parce qu'il voulait que je choisisse entre lui et Stefan et Damon ( Impossible quand on connait mon attachement aux deux frères), Aaron, ce sorcier puissant de 2000 ans, est apparu pour me tuer ainsi que Katherine et Jérémy a été tué par mon ex. Ma vie avait bien changé depuis la trahison de Caroline et le départ des originels. A propos de la trahison de Caroline... Ça m'avait choqué ! Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? La Caroline que je connaissais en aurait été incapable sauf si... Si elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse de Klaus. Juste choquant ! Comment peut-on aimer un monstre pareil ? Il m'avait tué ainsi que Jenna avec indifférence. Être capable de faire ça, c'est juste monstrueux. Peut-être que Caroline avait vu quelque chose en lui qui la fascinait. Enfin bref, la trahison de Caroline avait été difficile à encaisser, tout comme la mort de Jérémy. Les seules nouvelles que nous avions eu d'elle nous a été rapporté par Tyler. Il avait dit qu'elle semblait aller bien et qu'elle refusait de revenir à Mystic Falls parce qu'elle «se sens bien avec Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah». Comment peut-on se sentir bien avec des meurtriers ? Je ne la comprendrais jamais. Et puis, de toute façon, qui étais-je pour juger ? N'étais-je pas celle qui était sorti avec Kol, le pire des originels ?

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit une voix familière, me tirant de mes sombres pensées.

Aaron. Oh non !

- Que fais-tu là, Aaron ? M'enquis-je, prise de courage.

- Je viens passer un message.

Un message ? Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'ai doucement reculé pour sortir de ma chambre. Si je devais fuir pour sauver ma peau, je le ferais.

- Si tu crois pouvoir t'enfuir aussi facilement, tu te trompes, sosie !

Je me suis raidie. Je me méfiais de cet étrange personnage. Après tout, ne nous avait-il pas menacé ? Ne voulait-il pas tuer les sosies Petrova ? Il fallait que je m'éloigne de cet homme... Et vite !

- Tu as l'air tendue, chère Elena.

J'ai haussé les épaules, pleine d'une fausse assurance. Au fond de moi, j'avais la trouille. Cet homme me foutais la trouille ! Il s'approcha doucement de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Allons, dépêchons-nous un peu ! S'exclama t-il.

Je l'ai interrogé du regard, ne comprenant pas. Il a élargi son sourire. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, un pieu était planté près de mon cœur. Si j'avais été humaine, je serais morte sur le coup.

- Ça fait mal ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix perverse.

Un gémissement sortit de ma gorge bien malgré moi. Je m'effondrai sur le sol, manquant de m'étaler sur la table basse.

- Apparemment,oui, conclut-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il se rapprocha de moi et retira le pieu qui me broyait les tripes. Un long cri de douleur sortit de ma gorge.

- Je veux que les originels reviennent en ville, compris ? J'ai quelques choses qui leurs appartient. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravie de revoir ça. Ramène-les ici !

J'ai hoché la tête, sans réfléchir. J'aurais peut-être dû...

**POV Caroline **

Une nouvelle journée commença sur Londres. J'adorais regarder le soleil se levé en compagnie de Klaus. C'était magique. Une fois par semaine, il m'emmenait sur le toit du manoir pour que l'on regarde le soleil apparaître dans le ciel. C'était très romantique, je devais l'avouer. Je suis sûre que Klaus faisait exprès de m'emmener là pour que je l'aime encore plus. Il était très attentionnée avec moi et même le temps n'altérait pas ça. C'est ce qui m'avait toujours manqué chez un homme. L'attention. Matt était tellement amoureux d'Elena qu'il n'en avait que faire de ce que j'avais besoin et Tyler... Tyler n'était pas comme Klaus. Il pensait que je devais rester indépendante et il ignorait ce dont j'avais besoin. En fait, il s'en fichait. Mais.. Pourquoi penser à mes ex quand je suis avec Klaus ? Il est bien mieux qu'eux réunis. J'avais bien eu raison de trahir mes amis qui se servait de moi pour accomplir des choses. J'aurais dû lui succomber bien avant.

- A quoi penses-tu pour sourire de cette façon, ma douce ? M'interrogea Klaus, visiblement curieux.

Je lui ai offert un magnifique sourire.

- Je repensais à mes ex.

Il sourcilla, perplexe. Il y avait de quoi l'être.

- Aucun n'arrive à tes chevilles, ajoutai-je en souriant un peu plus. Tu es exceptionnel et quoi que je fasse, tu sais toujours ce dont j'ai besoin. Aucun homme n'a été comme ça avec moi et je me suis jamais aussi sentie bien avec quelqu'un. J'adore ta famille. Lorsque j'ai entendu parler de vous pour la première fois, je vous ai craint et détester pour ce que vous avez fait dans le passé. Je dois avouer que je te haïssais pour ce que tu avais fais à Jenna et Elena. Mais en apprenant à te connaître, j'ai vu combien tu avais souffert au fil de ta vie. J'ai vu combien il t'a été difficile de supporter que tes parents te traquent. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça et je te pardonne tout ce que tu as fait, même si ça fait longtemps que je l'ai fait. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'intéresse à un bébé vampire comme moi alors que tu as 30 fois mon âge mais je suis complètement ravie que la créature la plus puissante au monde s'intéresse à moi.

- Caroline... Ça... Ça me touche énormément. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce beau discours. Je suis impressionné. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fais dans le passé mais j'avais mes raisons. En fait, je n'avais plus vraiment d'humanité. C'est toi qui l'as ramené. Tu es tellement bonne, lumineuse... Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais avec moi. Je suis mauvais, sadique, un tueur... Je suis tout le contraire de toi.

- Les opposés s'attirent comme on dit.

Lui et moi, moi et lui... On se ressemblaient mais on étaient tellement différent. Comme le feu et la glace.

- Oui mais tu ne devrais pas être avec le Grand méchant loup, sourit-il en m'attirant vers lui.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Le grand méchant loup n'est pas si méchant finalement. Tu es...

Le vibreur de mon téléphone me coupa. Surprise, j'ai baissé les yeux vers la poche de ma veste. J'en ai sorti mon portable en évitant le regard ennuyé de Klau quand il vit de qui venait le message. Elena.

« Gros problème à Mystic Falls. Aaron veut que les originels reviennent. Il aurait quelques choses à eux. Préviens-les. Elena.»

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Klaus en me voyant froncer les sourcils.

- Elena vient de me dire qu'Aaron a quelques choses qui vous appartient.

- Demande-lui ce que c'est.

«De quoi s'agit-il ? Ils ne reviendront pas sans preuves qu'il a véritablement quelques choses. Caroline»

J'ai montré le message à Klaus qui acquiesça. Je l'ai donc envoyé.

- Il est hors de question que je retourne à Mystic Falls si je dois sauver son misérable cul de double Petrova., dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne m'appelle pas Damon et Stefan Salvatore.

- Je comprends mais si Aaron a vraiment quelques choses à vous ?

Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau. «Je sais pas mais il a dit qu'ils seront ravie de revoir ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Elena»

J'ai montré le message à Klaus qui soupira longuement. Il me prit le téléphone des mains et tapa le message. Il me le rendit une minute plus tard.

« J'espère pour toi que ce que tu dis est vrai et que tu ne me tend pas un piège parce que je n'hésiterais pas une minute à t'écorcher et à me servir de toi comme de tapis. C'est clair ?Klaus.»

J'ai écarquillé les yeux avant de fusiller Klaus du regard.

- On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, fit-il.

- Je comprends et je pense que tu as eu raison de le faire.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Si elle voulait te remettre dans un cercueil, elle n'aurais pas agi de cette manière, tu sais. C'était ma meilleure amie avant et je sais comment elle est. Maintenant que tu l'as prévenu de ce qui lui arriverait, elle n'agiras pas sans réfléchir un peu plus, ce qui te laisseras le temps de préparer ta vengeance.

- Ma vengeance ? S'étonna t-il. Tu es d'accord pour que je me venge ?

- Vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne te vengerai pas.

Il était complètement choqué. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un pareil état.

- Tu as changé, remarqua t-il.

Il me prit le portable des mains lorsqu'il vibra. Il se mit à rire sous mes yeux ébahis. Voyant que j'étais confuse, il me tendit MON portable. « Ça veut donc dire que tu reviens à Mystic Falls ? Elena.». Je voyais pourquoi il riait. Elle était si... innocente, si... idiote. « Prépare un bon festin. Nous arrivons» répondit-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Dites-moi tout :) !


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou à tous ! Je suis désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu un problème avec le fichier qui contenait le chapitre et j'ai dû faire quelques manips. Enfin, bref !

Merci à mimi34 pour ta review. Pour Elena, en fait, c'était de l'ironie. Il faut jamais me prendre au mot lol. Aaron est très mystérieux pour le moment mais il va bientôt faire une belle apparition dans les chapitres à venir qui va bouleverser les autres personnages. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture.

Une petite review ? ;)

Chapitre 2 : Le retour- partie 2

**POV Caroline**

- Que l'on retourne à Mystic Falls ? Cria Kol. Mais tu es tombé sur la tête, Nik ! Tu as envie de retourner dans un cercueil six pieds sous terre ou quoi ?! Une fois ne t'a pas suffi ?

Depuis quelques minutes, Kol ne cessait de répéter ces mots. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Mystic Falls, surtout s'il devait revoir Elena. Je l'avais très bien compris, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Calme-toi, Kol, dit Elijah d'un ton doux. Laisse-le s'expliquer et tu pourras t'énerver après.

Klaus remercia Elijah d'un regard en voyant Kol se taire.

- Donc, je disais, Elena a envoyé un message à Caroline en disant qu'Aaron a quelques choses qui nous appartient. Une personne ou un objet.

- Et tu la crois ? S'étonna Rebekah en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. Mais si elle dit vraiment la vérité et que cette chose est importante, Aaron pourrait s'en servir contre nous.

- C'est insensé ! S'exclama t-elle. Et s'il n'a rien et qu'il veut simplement s'en prendre à nous. Il a clairement dit qu'il voulait détruire la race des vampires.

Klaus lui jeta un regard confus.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Lui demanda t-il en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

Il m'avait expliqué que quand il faisait ça, elle était incapable de mentir.

- Euh... Je..., bafouilla t-elle.

- Nous devrions allez à Mystic Falls quand même, rétorqua Elijah.

Klaus quitta sa sœur des yeux pour approuver ce que venait de dire Elijah.

- Je peux m'énerver maintenant ? Demanda Kol à Elijah.

Ce dernier répondit par «non» qui vexa Kol.

- Bien, préparons nos affaires, dit Elijah. Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie d'y retourner mais pensez que ce n'est que temporaire...

- Et que l'on pourra se venger, le coupa Klaus.

Tout à coup, Rebekah et Kol se figèrent et se mirent à sourire. Ce fut presque en courant qu'ils rejoignirent leurs chambres pour réunirent leurs affaires. Satisfait, Klaus et Elijah échangèrent un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

**POV Elena**

**- **Tu as fais quoi ? S'écria Damon en écarquillant les yeux.

Stefan, quant à lui, resta silencieux mais n'en demeura pas moins choqué.

- Tu es folle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t 'a pris ? Tu veux te faire tuer ?

- Damon, tais-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer. Aaron est venu chez moi, hier. Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelques choses qui appartient aux originels et je devais leur dire pour qu'ils reviennent.

- Mais tu es folle !

Je lui ai asséné une gifle magistrale qui manqua de lui décoller la tête.

- Ecoutes-moi, bon sang ! M'énervai-je. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'avait planté un couteau près du cœur. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je refuse et qu'il me tue ?

Il soupira longuement et partit précipitamment de la maison en claquant la porte.

- Il va se calmer, m'assura Stefan en regardant la porte.

Il n'avait toujours pas digérer mon aventure avec Kol. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. J'étais quand même sorti avec le petit frère du meurtrier de ma tante. Que m'était-il arrivé, bon sang ? Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Parfois, je me le la réponse me venait tout simplement puisque je lui avais succombé à cause de son charme. Il était tellement charismatique et il était tellement puissant. En le voyant, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

- Stefan, tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Lui demandai-je.

- Bien sûr, Elena. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Aaron t'a bien eu.

Je lui ai souri et il m'attira dans une forte étreinte. Me retrouver ainsi contre lui raviva des souvenirs que je me suis empressé d'enfouir. Stefan et moi, c'était du passé.

- Tu aurais dû nous en parler avant d'agir, me dit-il en s'écartant.

J'ai hoché la tête. Je vis Stefan me dévisager intensément et je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir gêné. Ça me faisait bizarre de l'admettre mais je n'avais plus aucun sentiment pour lui. En fait, je voulais simplement être son amie, mais je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas du même avis. Il m'aimait toujours. C'est pour ça que quand il m'embrassa, je n'ai pas été très étonné. Évidemment, je l'ai repoussé.

- Non, Stefan. Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas bien.

Il me jeta un regard confus que j'ai ignoré. J'ai quitté le manoir des Salvatore sans même lui jeter un dernier regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant chez moi... Où Aaron m'attendait. Assis sur les escaliers qui menait à la porte d'entrée, il m'attendait avec une certaine impatience. Avec ses cheveux blond qui entourait son visage fin et ses magnifiques yeux vert, Aaron aurait pu être beau, très beau mais la noirceur qui se dégageait de lui coupait le charme. Il suffisait d'un regard pour deviner sa malveillance.

- Alors, Elena, les originels reviennent-ils ?

- Oui, ils seront bientôt là. Satisfait ?

- Pas encore.

Cela ne me disait rien de bon. Aaron était vraiment dangereux. S'il voulait me tuer, il pouvait le faire n'importe quand. Je n'avais jamais vu un être surnaturel aussi puissant. Même les originels ne faisaient pas le poids. Il avait le dessus sur nous et il le savait très bien.

- Que veux-tu ? L'interrogeai-je. Que vas-tu leur faire ?

- Tu verras bien, très chère. En attendant...

Il plaça sa main devant mon visage et tout à coup, mon corps s'éleva dans les airs pour se fracasser sur un arbre. Je perdis connaissance...

**POV Rebekah**

J'étais dans les toilettes de l'avion en train de parler avec Matt de la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait.

- Il en a après Elena pour le moment, m'apprit-il. Il vient de lui briser la nuque contre un arbre. Apparemment, il est pressé de vous rencontrer. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Fait attention à lui, il est très dangereux. Il a déjà tuer Tyler.

- Mais, que veux t-il ?

Matt haussa les épaules. La situation commençait à l'inquiéter lui aussi. Il y avait de quoi. Depuis que cet Aaron avait fait son apparition, les choses avaient changer. Le nombre de vampire dans le monde diminuait. Certains de mes amis avaient disparus mystérieusement. Il commençait à me faire peur. Et si cet être réussissait à détruire la race des vampires ? S'il connaissait un moyen de nous tuer ? Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Nous avions fait des recherches sur lui, mais elle n'avait pas été très concluante. Nous avions découvert qu'il avait deux milles ans et que c'était un puissant sorcier immortel. Nous ne savions pas d'où il venait, ce qu'il comptait faire exactement... En clair, nous étions dans la merde.

- Matt, ce gars me fait peur, admis-je.

J'avais pris pour habitude de tout lui dire, même mes plus sombres secrets.

- Moi aussi. Il est très dangereux et vu le peu de chose que nous savons sur lui, il faut rester prudent.

- Tu as raison.

Un coup retentit à la porte, me faisant sursauter.

- Rebekah ? M'appela Caroline. Ça va ? Tu parles toute seule.

- Super, Caro. Je me rafraîchis un peu.

Je me tournai vers Matt mais il avait disparu.

**POV Extérieur**

Quelques part à Mystic Falls, quelqu'un jubilait. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Les originels revenaient, les doubles allaient bientôt être anéanti. Son plan était en marche et personne ne serait épargné... Pas même ceux qui se croient intouchable.

Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout. Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le retard. Je posterais deux chapitres mercredi pour me faire pardonner. :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou ! Je sais, j'ai du retard. Je tiens à m'excuser mais entre les cours, l'écriture et ma vie sociale, j'ai un peu du mal. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas ?

Réponse à la review de mimi34 ( cooucou ! En fait, vu que tu n'as pas écrit ta review avec un compte, j'ai dû l'accepter. C'est pour ça que tu as cru que ça n'avait pas marcher. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review et profite de la suite )

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;)

Chapitre 3 : Le retour- partie 3

**POV Elena**

Une magnifique et belle journée commença à Mystic Falls. Le soleil éclairait les rues et les toits d'une belle couleur jaune. Une journée normale, en apparence. Pourtant, elle n'en était rien. Aujourd'hui, les originels revenaient. En fait, ils étaient déjà en train de s'installer dans leur manoir. Ils leur avait fallut peu de temps pour revenir. En fait, une journée et demi, le temps de préparer leurs affaires, de prendre l'avion et de revenir ici. Dire que j'avais pas tellement envie de les voir était réaliste. J'avais peur qu'ils ne se vengent. Après tout, nous avions pratiquement tués Klaus et il était très rancunier, alors... Je craignais vraiment pour ma vie.

Damon m'en voulait encore d'avoir fait appel aux originels mais je devais avouer que je m'en foutais un peu. Damon n'était plus qu'un simple ami pour moi. Quant à Stefan, il m'aimait encore, pas de doute là-dessus, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Notre relation avait été magnifique, mais c'était du passé. Je ne l'aimais plus maintenant. De toute façon, ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à son ex, qui est mon ancêtre et mon double, est vraiment pas très agréable. J'étais certaine qu'il l'aimait encore. C'est pour ça qu'en me voyant, il avait été fasciné par moi. Ça avait été pareil pour Damon avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de ce que je suis réellement. Pendant un temps, j'avais eu des sentiments pour lui mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Kol, ça s'est envolé. Kol, ce débauché, qui avait réussi à toucher mon cœur. Le frère de Klaus.

J'en avais marre de penser à ma vie sentimentale. Je n'étais décidément pas vouer à en avoir une. J'en avais marre des triangles amoureux, des meurtriers et des machos ! Si ça continuait, peut-être deviendrai-je lesbienne ? Non, impossible ! Rien que d'y penser me rendait honteuse. Comment avais-je pu oser penser à ça ? Je n'étais pas contre le fait qu'une fille puisse aimer une autre fille, mais ce n'était décidément pas ce que je ferait. Rien qu'imaginer embrasser Bonnie ou Caroline... Mon dieu !

Bon, si je pensais à autre chose ? Parce que là, c'était vraiment pas chouette. La venue des originels me rendait folle, apparemment. Bon sang, revoir Kol ne devait pas me mettre dans cet état ! C'était juste mon ex. Enfin , un ex qui était le plus vieux vampire de la planète.

Assise au bar du Mystic Grill, je buvais une bière. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de boire la matin, mais là, ça s'imposait. De toute façon, étant une vampire, j'avais une très forte tolérance à l'alcool. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. J'avais déjà bu quatre bière depuis mon arrivée. Matt ne me quittait pas des yeux et me jetait un regard désapprobateur. Il savait pourquoi. Pourtant, je soutins son regard et j'ai levé mon verre vers lui avec un sourire provocateur. Depuis quelques temps, j'aimais bien provoquer les gens. Ça m'amusait, en fait. J'avais changer de style vestimentaire aussi. J'étais tout le temps en noir. J'adorais cette couleur. Mes cheveux étaient au naturel, donc bouclés. Encore plus que ceux de Katherine. Je m'adorais comme ça mais c'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Enfin, je m'en foutais un peu. Aujourd'hui, je m'étais habillé d'un haut noir très sexy, d'une veste en cuir noir, d'un slim noir très moulant et de bottines à haut talon... Je vous laisse deviner. Oui, c'est noir. De loin, on aurait pu me confondre avec Katherine. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva.

- Tiens, voilà la poufiasse Petrova, s'exclama une voix que je connaissais que trop bien. Ca fait longtemps, Katherine.

Je me suis tournée vers … Kol et lui ai jeté un regard ennuyé.

- Tu fais erreur, grognai-je en me replongeant dans mon verre.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret d'à coté.

- Je vois... Elena.

Il me détailla de la tête au pied. En temps normal, ça m'aurait dérangé mais je m'en foutais.

- Tu as changé, remarqua t-il. Tu es encore plus garce qu'avant.

- C'est sûrement pour ça que tu m'as confondu avec Katherine. Finalement, je lui ressemble bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois. Où sont tes chevaliers servants ?

J'ai haussé les épaules, ennuyé. Voilà qu'il me parlait de Stefan et Damon.

- Etrange, souffla Kol. Tu es vraiment étrange, tu sais. Tu me quittes parce que tu ne veux pas choisir entre ces deux bouffons et après, tu les laisses tomber aussi. Je suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- Et bien, tant pis pour toi. De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.

Agacé, il soupira bruyamment. J'ai terminé mon verre et est allée voir Matt pour régler mes consommations.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Elena ? Me demanda t-il. Je ne te reconnais plus.

- Pas tes oignons.

J'ai posé les billets sur le comptoir et je me suis parti sans même regarder derrière moi.

**POV Caroline**

- Où est Kol ? Demandai-je à Klaus, tout en cherchant l'imbécile.

- Mystic Grill.

J'ai acquiescé en essayant de ne pas crier. Kol avait dit qu'il m'aiderait à monter toute mes valises. Sauf, bien entendu, qu'il s'est échappé, et que, du coup,ses valises à lui aussi se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. J'aurais bien fait quelque chose pour me venger mais ça n'aurait pas été très sympa. Et puis, connaissant Kol, il m'aurait fait dix fois pire. C'est donc silencieuse que j'ai monté mes valises à l'étage. Nous n'avions pas encore décidé qui prendrait quel chambre alors, j'ai posé mes valises dans le couloir. Klaus, qui passait par hasard, me désigna une chambre du doigt. Souriante, j'ai déplacé mes valises dans ma nouvelle chambre. En y entrant, je suis restée sans voix. Les murs étaient de couleur beige et le sol recouvert d'un magnifique parquet foncé. Un tapis en peau d'ours blanc ( ou peut-être une copie. Je sais pas) trônait au pied du lit en baldaquin. Ce dernier était immense et aurait pu contenir quatre personne. A Paris, ma chambre ne ressemblait en rien à celle-ci, je devais l'avouer. J'étais bouche bée.

- Si tu ne fermes pas la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches, rit Rebekah qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard avant de rire aussi.

- Besoin d'aide pour ranger ? S'enquit-elle en voyant toutes les valises que je me trimballais.

- Pourquoi pas ?

C'est donc pendant deux heures que nous rangeâmes toutes mes affaires. Oui, je sais, j'avais fait des extras à Paris. En même temps, Klaus m'avait emmené faire du shopping deux fois par semaine. Sans compter les journées shopping avec Rebekah où on s'amusait à voler la carte de crédit de Kol ou Klaus. Cela ne gênait pas Klaus mais Kol avait vite fait de la cacher.

- A quand notre journée shopping ? M'interrogea t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Demain ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dans les bois derrière, lui fis-je. Ils m'ont l'air magnifique.

- Ils le sont. Je t'aurais bien accompagner mais j'ai des trucs à faire.

- C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

Souriante, elle quitta ma chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. J'ai choisi de changer de tenue alors j'ai enfilé un slim noir avec un haut rouge et des bottes noires. Je n'allais quand même pas aller en forêt en jupe et haut talons ? Je suis sorti du manoir sans croiser qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'ai marché le long du jardin en admirant les fleurs et les arbres. Au fond du jardin, i y avait une porte qui menait à la forêt. Je l'ai ouverte et le son que produit la porte me glaça. L'ignorant, j'ai avancé sur le petit chemin. Il s'enfonçait profondément dans la forêt. Je l'ai suivi en regardant tout autour de moi la nature qui m'émerveillait tant. C'était magnifique. Mais alors que j'allais une fleur isolée, j'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Surprise, je me suis retournée vivement.

- Qui êtes-vous ? M'écriai-je en le regardant de haut en bas.

Un sourire absolument magnifique étira ses lèvres.

- Tu sais qui je suis, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. On t'a déjà parler de moi, très chère Caroline.

Si j'avais bien compris, alors c'était...

- Aaron, soufflai-je.

- Surprise !

Il continua à avancer vers moi. Doucement, j'ai reculé.

- Tu as raison de me craindre, sourit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- De toi ? Rien du tout. Tu vas juste m'aider à transmettre un message.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, un poignard se trouvait près de mon cœur. Un cri de douleur m'échappa.

- Dit à Klaus de me rejoindre avec ses frères et sa sœur, ce soir dans la forêt, près du lac, glissa t-il dans mon oreille. J'ai quelque chose aux originels.

Il appuya un peu plus sur le poignard et le retourna dans la plaie. Un dernier sourire et il s'évanoui dans la nature. Je me suis évanouie.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Des retrouvailles de Kol et Elena ? Des changements de style de cette dernière ? De la mésaventure de Caroline ? Dites-moi tout !


	5. Chapitre 4

Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 4 : La rencontre

**POV Klaus**

Ça faisait une demi heure que je cherchais Caroline dans le manoir. Elle était introuvable. Et pour être franc, je commençais à être inquiet. Je pensais qu'elle rangeait ses affaires mais en entrant dans sa chambre, je fus étonné de voir que tout était rangé. Aucune valise ne traînait. Comment avait-elle pu tout ranger en si peu de temps ? Surtout avec toutes les affaires qu'elle avait... C'était incroyable ! On avait sûrement dû l'aider. Rebekah, sûrement. Peut-être savait-elle où elle était. J'ai donc été la voir dans sa chambre. Assise sur son lit, elle regardait attentivement ses vêtements. Elle devait sûrement vérifier leur état ou un truc dans ce genre. Parfois, j'ai du mal à la comprendre.

- Où est Caroline ? Lui demandai-je depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle s'est retourné vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Elle n'est pas revenue ?

Je l'ai poussé développer.

- Elle est parti faire une balade dans la forêt derrière le manoir.

- Il y a combien de temps ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Une heure. Tu crois qu'il lui ai arrivé quelque chose ?

J'ai hoché la tête. Rebekah prit une mine inquiète. Je savais que ces deux-là s'appréciaient de plus en plus, mais j'avais du mal à m'y faire. Avant elles se détestaient... Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre de leur bonne entente. J'avais longtemps espéré qu'elles puissent s'entendre.

- Je vais aller voir, lui fis-je avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je l'entendis me rejoindre.

- Klaus ! M'interpella t-elle. Je viens avec toi !

J'ai accepté sans réfléchir. Nous sortîmes en hâte du manoir pour rejoindre le fond du jardin. J'avais peur qu'il soit arriver quelque chose à Caroline. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître aussi longtemps.

- Tu crois qu'elle a rencontré Aaron, c'est ça ? M'interrogea ma sœur.

Je n'y avais même pas penser mais c'était tout à fait plausible. Caroline n'aurait jamais dû sortir sans l'un de nous alors qu'une grande menace hantait Mystic Falls. J'aurais dû la prévenir.

- Je n'y pensais pas mais maintenant que tu le dit, c'est possible.

Elle passa devant moi et ouvrit la porte qui émis un grincement sinistre.

- Faut vraiment penser à changer cette maudite porte, affirma t-elle en la refermant derrière nous.

J'ai haussé les épaules en m'engageant sur le chemin à sa suite. Nous regardions tout autour de nous en espérant trouver Caroline mais nos recherches ne menèrent à rien jusqu'à... Au bord du chemin, sous un arbre, Caroline reposait à même la terre. Je me suis mis à courir pour voir ce qu'elle avait. J'ai bien vite remarquer le poignard près de son cœur. Sans même hésiter une seconde, j'ai attrapé le poignard et l'ai retiré. Un long cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche. Mon cœur se serra.

- Bordel de merde ! S'écria t-elle en se mettant assise.

L'entendre dire des gros mots n'était pas chose courante. Elle était toujours très polie, discipliné et correct.

- Ca va ? M'enquis-je, inquiet.

- Si on veut.

Je l'ai aidé à se remettre debout tandis que Rebekah examinait le poignard que je venais de lui donner.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- C'était Aaron. Il veut que je vous transmettent un message. Il veut vous voir ce soir dans la forêt, près du lac. Il a quelque chose à vous.

Cet Aaron commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système. Il avait osé s'en prendre à Caroline. Cela ne resterait pas impuni, c'était certain. Je ne pouvais tolérer qu'on s'en prenne à mon ange.

- A quoi ressemble t-il ? L'interrogea Rebekah en quittant des yeux le poignard.

- Cheveux blond et yeux vert en amande. A peu près la taille d'Elijah. Nez fin. Il portait un collier en ce qui me semble être de l'obsidienne.

Je vis ma sœur palir.

- Nous sommes foutus.

Je n'avais jamais entendu ma sœur dire une chose pareille et je dois avouer que ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

**POV Elena**

En rentrant chez moi, quelle fut ma surprise en découvrant Damon sur le perron. Je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne aussi tôt. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de lui parler, alors je l'ai ignoré. J'allais entrer dans la maison lorsqu'il me retint par le bras.

- Elena, souffla t-il.

Je lui ai jeté un regard ennuyé. Il l'ignora et me fis me tourner vers lui. Soupirant, je me suis laissée faire.

- Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ? Tu as vu ce que tu es devenu ? On ne te reconnaît plus ! Où est passé l'Elena que tout le monde adorait ?

- Elle est morte.

Je lui avais cracher ces mots au visage à sa plus grande surprise.

- L'Elena que tu as connu n'existe plus. Elle était trop faible, trop bête, trop innocente, trop... Elle. Je suis bien comme je suis maintenant. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, Damon.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Je...

Oui, que m'était-il arriver ?

**POV Caroline**

Toute la journée, Klaus était énervé. Il ne cessait de dire « je vais l'étriper» ou encore «ce sorcier de malheur ne va plus vivre très longtemps». En clair, il était de très mauvaise humeur. Il ne supportait que quelqu'un me touche ou me fasse du mal. Or, Aaron m'avait fait très mal. Il aurait pu me tuer s'il l'avait voulu.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque nous quittâmes le manoir avec Kol, Rebekah et Elijah. L'humeur de Klaus ne s'étant pas tellement améliorer, nous avons évités de lui adresser la parole. Le chemin s'est donc fait en silence. C'était loin de me déranger et il faut avouer que j'adorais le silence. Il était étrangement rassurant.

Lorsque nous avons atteint le lieu de rendez-vous, je pouvais clairement sentir la tension de Klaus. Je savais très bien qu'il avait des envies de meurtres contre le sorcier. Pourtant, je voyais bien qu'il essayait de se calmer.

- Vous êtes finalement venu, s'exclama une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes de concert vers Aaron. Klaus le fusilla du regard tandis que Kol et Rebekah le regardait de haut en bas. Elijah, quant à lui, restait tranquille.

- Ravi de te revoir, Caroline, me lança t-il avec un immense sourire très lumineux.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant.

Ma répartie le fit bien rire.

- Voici donc la famille originel... Intéressant...

Il avança un peu vers nous, scrutant chacun d'eux. Il s'arreta devant Rebekah et il sembla la reconnaître.

- Ça fait longtemps, Rebekah.

Chacun de nous la regarda, intrigué. Elle nous ignora.

- Pas assez longtemps, abruti.

Apparemment, ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, très chère. N'oublie pas que je suis plus vieux et plus fort que toi.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de détourner le regard, dégoutté.

- Tu as quelque chose à nous, grogna Klaus.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres d'Aaron. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- C'est exact. Sandra, amène le prisonnier.

Sortie de nul part, une jeune femme noire apparut devant nous en tenant ce qui semblait être un enfant ou un jeune adolescent. Elle le tenait contre elle, bailloné. Il me fit pitié. Mais j'étais loin de ce qui m'attendait. Les originels avaient les yeux écarquillés, regardant le garçon comme s'il avait disparu depuis longtemps.

- Henryk, souffla Rebekah, les larmes aux yeux.

Je compris alors tout. C'était leur petit frère depuis longtemps disparu...

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la dcouverte de Caroline poingnardé ? De la conversation bizarre de Damon et Elena ? De la rencontre entre les originels et Aaron ? Et Henryk ? Dites-moi tout !


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou à tous ! Désolé de poster aussi tard, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. En fait, j'étais tellement concentrée sur l'autre fic, entre feu et glace, que j'ai carrément oublier cette fic. Je dois avouer que ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleure que j'ai écrit.

Réponses aux reviews : mimi34 ( Et bien si, Henryk est supposé être mort. Mais tu sais bien que dans Vampire Diaries, la mort n'est jamais définitive. En tout cas, je pense que tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre. Profite de la suite et à bientôt, je l'espère)

Odessa ( J'ai été assez surprise par le nombre de reviews que tu m'as laissée. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à tes questions, tu sauras dans ce chapitre comment Hneryk est revenu d'entre les morts. Je suis sûr que tu as un doute sur le responsable. Klaus ne pourra pas se venger tout de suite d'Aaron, ça je peux te le dire loll. Il aurait un peu de mal... Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Elena a un comportement bizarre, c'est vrai. Est-ce une passade ou est-elle ensorcelée ou je ne sais quoi ? Je te laisse y réfléchir. Profite de la suite et à très bientôt, je l'espère )

Une petite review ? ;)

Chapitre 5 : Un retour vers...

POV Caroline

- Henryk, marmonna Klaus, les yeux écarquillés.

Les autres Mikaelson étaient... choqués, voilà le mot exact.

- Comment..., commença Elijah.

- Comment est-il en vie ? Le coupa Aaron en souriant niaisement. Demandez à votre mère. Enfin, je crains que vous ne le pouviez... Longue histoire. Bref, je l'ai obligé à le ressusciter. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir un moyen de pression sur vous.

Ça ne me disait rien de bon.

- Que veux-tu ? Lança Rebekah sans même réfléchir.

- Votre sang.

Les originels se concertèrent du regard. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne devaient pas faire ça. Avec leur sang, Aaron pourrait faire n'importe quoi d'eux, y compris les tuer. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'il l'ait.

- La vie de votre petit frère contre votre sang... y compris celui de la petite blonde.

J'ai haussé les sourcils, surprise qu'il veuille mon sang. Qu'en ferait-il ?

- Ne faites pas ça ! S'écria Henryk en se débattant dans les bras de cette Sandra.

Elle le bâillonna et le serra plus fort. J'entendis Klaus et Kol grogner en voyant ça. Quant à Rebekah et Elijah, ils ne quittaient pas leur petit frère des yeux.

- Je suppose que vous allez accepter le marché, rétorqua Aaron. Vous ne pourriez laisser votre frère mourir une seconde fois. Ne pensez même pas à nous attaquer, vous seriez évanoui avant même de nous toucher. Ou pire... Je dois y réfléchir. Alors, que décidez-vous ? Vous me donnez votre sang et je vous rend votre frère ou vous ne le faites pas et je le tue tout de suite ?

A la suite de ça, il fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main, montrant clairement qu'il était prêt à tuer Henryk.

- Nous acceptons, répondit Elijah sans même se concerter avec les autres.

Je leur ai jeté un regard interloqué. Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ?

- C'est un choix très judicieux, ricana le sorcier. Je suis ravi que vous soyez à ce point raisonnable. Si j'avais dû ce pauvre Henryk, cela aurait été à contrecœur.

- Épargne nous ton numéro, sorcier, répliqua froidement Kol, quelque peu agacé.

Aaron se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il s'approcha de nous en jouant avec le poignard, lorsque tout à coup, je me sentis... Comment dire ça ? J'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger. Et je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas-là. Les originels l'étaient aussi. Souriant, Aaron fit apparaître un récipient dans ses mains et il vint se placer devant Rebekah. Sans même hésiter, il lui entailla le poignet et plaça le récipient en dessous pour que le sang y coule. Lorsqu'il eut fini avec elle, il passa à Elijah, Kol, Klaus et puis, moi. Sauf qu'il a agit différemment avec moi. Le visage à quelques centimètre du mien, il me dévisagea intensément, détaillant chaque trait de mon visage. Je le vis sourire doucement, regarder Klaus et m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ne pouvant bouger, je ne pu le repousser et le gifler. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi, il arborait un sourire satisfait. Et pour cause, Klaus avait tout vu et vu comment il regardait Aaron, ce dernier n'avait pas intérêt à approcher. Comme pour les autres, le sorcier m'entailla le poignet et recueillit mon sang dans le récipient, qui était maintenant remplie de sang. Lorsqu'il eu fini, avec sa magie, il referma ma plaie. Intrigué, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil au poignet des autres (autant que ma condition me le permettait) et vit que leur blessure était encore présente. J'ai lancé à Aaron un regard interrogateur. Il mima un baiser avec ses lèvres. Dégoûtée, j'ai détourné le regard.

- Bien, bien, bien,. Passons à la seconde étape, maintenant. Sandra, lâche-le.

Elle obéit et Henryk fut libéré. Enfin, presque... Lui non plus ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce fut Aaron qui le fit nous rejoindre par magie. Comme avec nous, il recueillit son sang.

- Super, s'exclama Aaron, visiblement heureux. Bon, ne bougez pas, même si je doute que vous puissiez... J'ai un petit truc à faire. Je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire. Enfin, peut-être pas à tous. Mais c'est pas grave. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix de toute façon. Vous savez, on m'avait dit que les originels étaient obstinés, pas facile à manipuler. Et bien, pour être franc, vous êtes naze. Je croyais que j'aurais du mal à avoir votre sang, et finalement , vous acceptez à la première menace. Vous me le donnez presque volontairement. Je le répète, vous êtes naze. Vous m'avez gâcher le plaisir que j'aurais eu si vous m'aviez compliqué la tâche.

- Oh, pauvre chéri ! Lui lança Kol d'un air faussement attendri.

Aaron leva les yeux aux ciel. Il prit le récipient de sang et le posa au sol. Il s'assit juste à coté et fit apparaître cinq bougies tout autour du récipient. Bon sang, j'avais raison de penser que tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon. D'un geste de la main, le sorcier alluma les bougies. Il ajouta quelques autres petites choses comme un pentacle qu'il fit grâce au bougie disposés au sol. Lorsqu'il renversa tout le sang au milieu du pentacle, ma tension monta d'un cran. Que faisait-il ? Il commença alors à réciter une formule en ce qui me semblait être du latin.

Alors que je sentis que je pouvais bouger à nouveau, un vertige me prit, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Je finis par m'évanouir.

POV Elena

- Vas-tu me laisser tranquille, crétin ?! M'énervai-je lorsqu'il insista sur mon comportement. Est-ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu es devenu subitement lourd ? Non, alors lâche-moi ! J'en ai marre que tu me suive comme un petit toutou à sa mémère. Je suis indépendante et si tu as quelque chose à redire à mon comportement, mon apparence ou quoique ce soit en rapport avec ma personne, je serais ravie de te dire d'aller te faire voir. Ma vie ne te concerne en aucun cas. Toi et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Rien du tout, nada, nothing. Rien !

- Finalement, même Katherine est mieux que toi. Tu es encore plus garce qu'elle. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es devenue. Depuis qu'Aaron est apparu, tu es devenu... une autre personne, pour ne pas dire autre chose qui risquerai de te vexer. En fait, tu sais quoi je m'en fou, je vais te le dire carrément. Tu es devenu une sale garce égoïste qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

- Outch, souris-je en faisant semblant d'être blessée.

L'opinion de Damon était quelque chose qui m'importait peu. Il était mal placé pour juger compte tenu de ses antécédents.

- Désolé de t'avoir blessée, pauvre petite, ricana t-il.

- Ça ne touche que ceux que ça intéresse, abruti. Comme ce n'est pas mon cas, tu peux toujours causer, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux, comme s'il faisait une grande découverte. Intriguée, je l'ai regardé réfléchir.

- Tu as éteint tes émotions ? Me demanda t-il soudainement.

- Tu m'énerve toujours, alors non. Satisfait ?

Il grogna. Sans m'y attendre, il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Ma tête le heurta douloureusement mais je n'ai rien laissée paraître.

- Vas-tu stopper ce petit jeu ridicule ?! S'écria t-il en essayant de ne pas m'étrangler.

J'ai soupiré avant de secouer la tête.

- Te voir énervé de cette façon est tellement jouissif.

Encore plus énervé, il s'écarta brusquement, de peur de me frapper. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Aveuglé par la rage, il me brisa la nuque avant même que je ne puisse réagir.

POV Caroline

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, mon corps endolori fut la seule chose que j'ai remarqué en premier. J'avais mal absolument partout, même à des endroits improbable. Mais, j'ai bien vite oublier la douleur lorsque je vis les originels étendus à mes cotés. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent quelques peu confuses dans ma tête. Chacun se réveilla douloureusement en regardant tout autour d'eux. J'ignorais où l'on se trouvait. Ce maudit sorcier nous avait changés de place.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Rebekah lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout.

Regardant tout autour de lui, Klaus semblait reconnaître les lieux.

- Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un fou, mais... Enfin, je ne suis pas totalement sûr. Je … Je crois que nous sommes dans le passé...

Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Du chantage d'Aaron ? Du sort qu'il lancent sur les originels et Caroline ? De l'étrange conversation entre Damon et Elena ? Du réveil de Caroline et les originels ? Dites-moi tout !


	7. Chapitre 6

Coucou ! Et oui, voilà la chapitre 6 !

Réponses aux reviews : mimi34 ( Et oui, je parle bien du passé ;) Profite de la suite)

LeaMichaelson ( La voilà enfin. J'espère que cela te plaira. Profite de la suite ! )

Odessa ( Je pense qu'on dit bien "le brisage" mais je suis pas sûre loll. C'est vrai qu'Elena est bizarre et ça va pas s'arranger. A propos de tes questions, tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre sauf peut-être la dernière. Seul Klaus s'en est rendue compte parce que les autres ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à se retrouver dans le passé et surtout à cet endroit là. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Sur ce, profite de la suite ! )

Damita ( Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise. Mais est-ce que tu as lu celle d'avant ? Parce que cette fic est la suite de Regrets, en fait. Et il se pourrait que tu comprennes mieux les choses si tu la lis même si je fais en sorte qu'on puisse comprendre sans l'autre. Profite de la suite ! )

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : 1000 ans auparavant

POV Caroline

Regardant tout autour de lui, Klaus semblait reconnaître les lieux.

- Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un fou, mais... Enfin, je ne suis pas totalement sûr. Je … Je crois que nous sommes dans le passé...

Ma réaction fut immédiate.

- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ? Dites-moi qu'il plaisante !

La tête que faisait Klaus m'assurait du contraire mais je ne pouvais pas croire que l'on se trouvait dans le passé. C'était impossible !

- Je suis désolé, amour, mais je ne plaisante pas. Je connais cette forêt comme ma poche.

Énervée, je me suis mise à frapper un arbre de toute mes forces, défonçant le tronc. Klaus dû me retenir pour pas que je me blesse.

- Calme-toi !

- JE VAIS TUER CE PUTAIN DE SORCIER DE MES DEUX ! Et lâche moi !

Kol dû aider Klaus à me calmer. Enfin, ils ont essayés... J'ai donné un coup de pied bien placé à Kol, qui me lâcha immédiatement, et j'ai mordu Klaus jusqu'au sang, mais ça ne le fit pas bouger. En fait, il riait. Cela attisa encore plus ma fureur.

- Elle est folle ou quoi ? Fit Rebekah.

Kol hocha vivement la tête, se tenant toujours les parties. Elijah avait l'air très inquiet de la tournure que prenait les événements mais étant l'aînée, il devait rester calme alors il ne pipait mot.

- Caroline, calmes-toi ! Me demanda calmement Elijah.

- Que je me calme ?! A cause de ce maudit sorcier, nous sommes dans le passé ! Bordel de merde, je suis dans le passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir de nous ? Nous sommes fichus ! Ce sorcier veut notre peaux et il l'aura. Nous allons mourir. Je ne reverrais jamais ma mère. Bon sang, si seulement je pouvais le tuer de mes propres mains ! Si seulement je pouvais le torturer lentement et sûrement, lui arrachant les yeux à la petite cuillère en lui faisant manger ses parties avant de le dépecer encore vivant. Ensuite, je le laisserais en pâture au animaux de la forêt. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça serait jouissif de le voir souffrir et le voir me supplier de le laisser en vie.

Choqués, les originels échangeaient un regard inquiet. Je n'étais pas connu pour vouloir la mort de quelqu'un, au contraire. Mais m'entendre parler de torture était vraiment déconcertant pour eux.

- Ou alors,repris-je, je pourrais lui arracher des petits morceaux de chair jusqu'à l'os puis je le dévisagerais, lui couperais les mains et la langue, lui arracherais les yeux et l'éventrerais jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Un massacre digne de Jack l'éventreur.

- Je rêve ou elle est encore plus sadique que nous ? Demanda Kol, les yeux écarquillés.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

- Je ne suis pas sadique, bon sang ! Je planifie juste la mort très douloureuse de ce maudit sorcier qui, je vous le rappelle, veut tous nous détruire. L'auriez-vous oublier ?

Ils secouèrent de concert la tête.

- C'est soit vaincre ou mourir ! Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles. Seuls les plus forts et les plus retords survivent. Si notre morale nous interdit de faire contre lui, ce n'est certainement pas son cas. Tous les coups sont permis, et personne n'en sortira indemne.

- Tu commences à parler comme moi, remarqua Klaus.

- Je le tuerais de mes propres mains, lentement, très lentement. Il se sentira partir et pleurera sa pauvre maman. Je le briserais et en ferais mon esclave, mon petit chien. Il m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil. Je l'asservirait . Il sera...

- Caroline ! Me coupa Rebekah. Es-tu devenue folle ?

Je l'ai fusillé du regard.

- Arrêtez de dire que suis folle, sadique ou quoi que ce soit ! M'emportai-je en me débattant violemment dans les bras de Klaus. Est-ce que je vous le dit, moi ? Non !

- Il faut la rassurer, dit une petite voix qui fit réagir tous les originels.

C'était Henryk. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui soit là alors je fus assez surprise, ce qui eut pour effet de doucher ma fureur. Lorsqu'il remarqua que son intervention m'avait calmé, il prit un air satisfait. A peine eut-il le temps de me sourire que Rebekah lui sautait dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Henryk, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Son sourire s'agrandit et il fit signe à ses frères de venir eux aussi. Klaus me lâcha aussitôt pour rejoindre son petit frère. Tous le prirent dans ses bras. Émue par ce moment, je me suis prise à rêver d'avoir une famille comme ça. J'en avais totalement oublié ce pourquoi je m'étais mise à hurler.

- C'est un miracle que tu sois là ! S'exclama Rebekah en le serrant un peu plus fort contre elle.

- Pas tellement. Aaron a obligé mère à me ramener pour se servir de moi. Il a voulu que je dise tout ce que je sais su vous. Vos faiblesses, vos points fort, vos qualités, vos défauts... Mais je n'ai rien dit, alors il m'a utilisé pour faire un chantage. Si vous n'aviez pas cédé, il m'aurait tué. Vous n'auriez pas dû accepter son chantage. Vous voilà dans de beaux draps et vous avez embarqué Caroline avec vous.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, un air désolé sur le visage.

- Me regardez pas comme ça, je ne vous aurais pas laisser partir sans moi, leur assurai-je.

- Nous sommes désolés, Caroline, s'excusa Rebekah. Revoir notre petit frère disparu depuis un millier d'année, c'est juste... Je sais pas comment l'expliquer. Nous nous sommes emportés sans réfléchir. Aaron comptait sûrement sur ça. Il est drôlement sournois.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. J'aurais agis de la même manière. Je suis juste un peu... Surprise et un peu paniqué, mais je ne me sens plus en colère. Je suis calme maintenant, mais je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi je me suis emportée comme ça. En tout cas, j'étais en colère contre Aaron, pas contre vous.

Elle sourit avant de m'entraîner dans une forte étreinte. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir être amie avec Rebekah un jour. Autrefois, je la voyais comme une garce, makis les choses avaient changés. Maintenant, je la voyais comme elle était réellement : douce, sensible, gentille... Ce n'était pas celle que j'imaginais.

- Je suis ravie que tu nous comprenne, me dit-elle en s'écartant de moi.

Je lui ai souri. Klaus vint vers nous avec un sourire immense, ce qui était rare chez lui. J'étais assez surprise, mais, à mon avis, c'était dû au retour de son petit frère. Lorsqu'il fut prêt de moi, il m'embrassa à ma plus grande surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse, mais j'y ai répondu avec plaisir. Depuis quelques temps, Klaus et moi étions ensembles, ce qui avait énervé un certain Tyler.

- Wouah ! M'exclamai-je lorsque l'on se sépara.

Il me fit ce fameux sourire qui n'était qu'à moi.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais si on bougeait ? Nous proposa Kol. Nous n'allons pas rester planter là, quand même ? Nous devons savoir précisément à quelle époque nous avons atterri.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Nous voilà parti pour une exploration qui promettait d'être passionnante...

POV Elena

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, la première chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est cette horrible douleur à la tête. Elle n'était pas insupportable mais elle me gênait un peu. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus. J'étais attachée contre un mur. En fait, on m'avait ligoté. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour en déduire que Damon avait fait ça. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'avait brisé la nuque. En temps normal, j'aurais été en colère mais cet émotion n'existait plus pour moi. Apparemment, j'étais dans un sous-sol puisqu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et un escalier se trouvait en face de moi. Étrangement, les lieux ne me semblaient pas inconnus. Mais bon, ça, je m'en fichais un peu. Il fallait que j'attire Damon.

- Damon, ramène ton joli cul ici ! hurlai-je, espérant le faire venir.

Je n'ai dû attendre que quelque seconde avant qu'il ne descende. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Katherine était avec lui. Katherine ? Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

- Tiens, voilà la garce manipulatrice qui aime un mec qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir, souris-je.

Surprise, elle haussa les sourcils avant d'échanger un regard avec Damon. Elle s'approcha de moi doucement, veillant tout de même à ne pas être trop prêt de moi.

- Tu avais raison, dit-elle à Damon. Quelque chose ne va pas chez elle. Elle semble ne pas avoir d'émotion. Elle les a éteintes ?

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Elle n'a aucune raison de le faire. Je l'avais mise en garde contre ça. Elle sait très bien les conséquences que ça a. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça .

- Hum... Vous savez que je suis là ? Leur fis-je remarquer. C'est pas la peine de parler comme si je ne l'étais pas. Bref, je n'ai éteint aucune émotion. A quoi ça me servirai ? Disons juste que j'ai évolué.

- Évoluer..ricana Damon.

J'ai hoché la tête avec conviction, provoquant son hilarité. Par contre, ça ne faisait pas rire du tout Katherine.

- Nous avons un problème, Damon.

Ce dernier se calma tout de suite.

- Quoi ?

- Soit elle a éteint ses émotions, soit elle a été contrainte.

POV Caroline

Voilà prêt de deux heures que nous explorions la forêt en quête de … je sais même pas. Tout ce que l'on avait vu, c'était des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Ah, et une rivière ! Je commençais à perdre doucement patience. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Kol ne cessait de se plaindre, énervant tout le monde. Il se plaignait des branches qu'il devait écarter sur son passage, les feuilles sur le sol qui ne cessait de crisser, l'obscurité de la forêt et bien sûr, la lenteur de notre progression. Alors, lorsqu'il se plaint de l'humidité, Klaus lui dit clairement de la fermer.

- Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Cet endroit est horrible. C'est juste...

Il se tut. Surprise, je lui ai jeté un coup d'oeil pour voir qu'il regardait droit devant lui. J'ai regardé à mon tour et je découvris un petit village assez... Moyenâgeux, on va dire. Ce n'était pas des maisons que je voyais, mais des huttes.

- Bon sang ! Souffla Klaus, complètement déconcerté.

Klaus, déconcerté ? Quelque chose clochait !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? M'enquis-je en voyant leur visage surpris.

Ils ne me répondirent pas. En fait, je ne savais même pas s'ils m'avaient entendus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Répétai-je un peu plus fort.

- C'est le village où nous avons grandi, me répondit enfin Klaus.

- Tu veux dire que nous avons remontés mille ans dans le temps ?!

Il hocha la tête. Allons bon. Ce n'était que mille ans. Mille ans !

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la réaction de Caroline ? Le POV Elena ? La découverte du village d'origine des originels ? Dites-moi tout !


	8. Chapitre 7

Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Je suis extrêmement désolée pour le retard, mais entre mon autre fic «entre feu et glace» ( univers de Game of Thrones) et le défi que j'écris en ce moment, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop...

Réponses aux reviews : Guest ( Je crois bien que Caroline passe un peu trop de temps avec eux loll. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fiction sur Henryk. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de l'inclure dans celle-ci. C'est un personnage que j'aime bien, en plus. Profite de la suite et à bientôt, je l'espère.)

Odessa ( J'ai toujours admiré la répartie de Caroline alors il me paraissait impensable de ne pas reproduire son caractère. J'ai toujours imaginé dans ma petite tête une Caroline qui, en colère, serait capable d'envoyer un coup de pied bien placé à Kol. Dès que j'imagine une fic sur Vampire Diaries, je suis obligée d'inclure quelques scène de ce genre. Si tu aime la rigolade, je te conseille mon autre fic sur cette univers : le cauchemar de Klaus. J'en ai ris moi-même en l'écrivant. C'est dire ! Hum... Pour les milles ans en arrière, c'est tout simplement parce qu'à cette époque, les originels sont encore humains, ce qui les rend vulnérable. Si Aaron tue leurs doubles humains, il n'y a plus d'originel, donc plus de vampire... Bon, j'écris un peu trop aujourd'hui... ;) Profite de la suite et à très bientôt ! )

Damita ( Personnellement, je trouve que cette fiction est mieux que la précédente. Les chapitres sont peut-être plus court, je dois l'admettre. J'essaierai de les faire un peu plus long à l'avenir. Profite de la suite et à bientôt ! )

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir ;)

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.

**Chapitre 7 : Vivre au Moyen-Age **

POV Caroline

Pourquoi ce genre de chose m'arrivait à moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Bon sang, je voulais juste avoir une vie tranquille, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas possible avec les originels. Ils avaient des ennemis partout. Ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre. Après mille ans d'existence, on acquière une quantité incroyable d'ennemis. Connaissant Klaus, Kol et Rebekah, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aient des ennemis. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Ce voyage dans le temps m'inquiétait plus. Comment allions-nous faire ? Je n'avais pas envie d'être coincé dans cette époque. L'horreur ! Moi qui adorais le shopping, les soirées pyjama et les déjeuner au Mystic Grills, j'allais être déçue. Il n'y avait rien de tout ça au Moyen-Age et pour couronner le tout, je me retrouvais avec les originels. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérangeait d'être avec eux, mais... en fait, c'est Kol qui me dérange. Il était tout le temps derrière moi à me demander comment ça, si je me sens bien, à me taquiner et j'en passe... Je le tuerais tellement il m'énerve ! Même Klaus ne m'avait jamais autant énervée, c'est dingue ! Ces deux-là n'étaient pas frères pour rien. Aussi enquiquinant l'un que l'autre. Et je n'avais pas fini de m'énerver...

- Dit, Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour mon frère ? Me demanda Kol alors que nous marchions côte à côte dans la forêt.

J'avais décidé quelques minutes plus tôt de partir me promener seule mais, bien entendu, Kol m'avait suivi. Quel emmerdeur !

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, grognai-je à son intention.

- Et bien... Techniquement, ce n'est pas exact. Vu que Klaus et moi sommes de la même famille. Frères, en fait. Ou plutôt, demis-frères... Comment dire ? Ce qu'il fait de sa vie m'intéresse énormément. Encore plus quand il s'agit de sa vie amoureuse. Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment me dire ce que tu ressens pour Klaus.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce que tu m'adores !

Hum... Ouais... Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais... On va dire ça comme ça. Je ne voulais pas briser son petit cœur. Malheureusement, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu te payes ma tête, Caroline ?

Je n'allais quand même pas lui mentir, le pauvre !

- Oui. C'est exact. Tu sais, Kol, tu perds ton temps. Je ne te dirais pas ce que je ressens pour Klaus parce que ça ne regarde que Klaus et moi. Aucunement, son petit frère casse-bonbon, pour ne pas dire un autre mot.

- Là, tu m'as vexé...

- Oh, Kol, fais pas ta précieuse ! Je me sens bien avec ton frère, point final. Tu n'en saura pas plus.

Il fit la moue mais j'ai préféré l'ignorer plutôt que de le regarder.

- Tu sais, Kol, je t'apprécierais plus si tu me lâchais un peu. Alors, tu peux dégager, s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Bien sûr. Je vais... «dégager». Fais attention, d'accord ? Il y a peut-être des psychopathes qui traînent dans ces bois et si tu ne reviens pas, Klaus me tuera.

- Je suis une vampire, je te rappelle.

Il soupira longuement avant de repartir là d'où l'on venait. Ok... Ce mec était vraiment compliqué. Incompréhensible, même ! Mais bon, maintenant qu'il était parti, je n'allais quand même continuer à penser à lui. Autant profiter à fond de mon moment de solitude. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que je pouvais en avoir. La plupart du temps, je passais tout mon temps avec Rebekah ( Shopping), Klaus ( Normal, non ? ) et Elijah ( à discuter de sujet intellectuel). Je préférais éviter Kol parce qu'il faisait un peu trop son Don Juan. Mais... Et si j'arrêtais de penser à eux pendant 5 minutes ? Ça me ferait le plus grand bien. J'avais vraiment besoin de me vider l'esprit. Je me suis donc allongée sur une souche d'arbre immense et j'ai regardé le ciel. Ça m'avait toujours détendue. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévue de m'endormir...

POV Elena

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! M'écriai-je. Je ne peux pas être contrainte, je suis un vampire ! Seuls les originels peuvent contraindre un vampire et ils sont partis. En plus, je prend de la verveine tous les jours, bande d'abrutis.

Damon me jeta un regard inquiet.

- Tu as dit qu'il y a avait une nouvelle menace à Mystic Falls ? Demanda Katherine à Damon.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Katherine sembla avoir une idée. Bon sang, cette garce m'énervait à se mêler de mes affaires !

- Voilà peut-être la réponse !

- Hum... Vous savez... Vous n'êtes pas tout seuls... Alors, arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là !

Ils me jetèrent un regard qui aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui, sauf moi.

- Sérieusement ! M'exclamai-je. Je suis à même de savoir ce qui m'arrive. Et ce n'est pas des crétins qui vont décider si je suis contrainte ou non.

- Elena ?

J'ai levé les yeux vers Damon.

- Oui ?

- La ferme !

Surprise, j'ai écarquillé les yeux. Jamais il ne m'avait parlé comme ça.

- Bien..., souffla t-il. Katherine, en quoi serait-ce une réponse ?

- Qui vous menace ?

- Un sorcier de deux milles ans qui s'appelle Aaron.

Katherine ouvrit la bouche en un «oh» muet. Elle semblait prise de panique.

- Aaron... Nous sommes tous mort !

POV Caroline

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je n'étais plus au même endroit. Si au début, je croyais que Klaus était venue me chercher, j'ai bien vite changer d'avis. J'étais dans une grotte, en fait, et... il y avait quelqu'un que je ne pouvais voir que de dos. Cette personne était habillé... Comme un homme préhistorique, je dirais. Mais comme je voyais la mode comme un religion, je n'étais pas très objective, alors c'était plutôt des vêtements moyenâgeux. Lorsque cette personne se retourna, je dû me retenir d'ouvrir la bouche comme un four. C'était Klaus version moyen-âge ! Allons bon... Voilà qui était super.

POV Kol 

- Kol ! M'apostropha Klaus en venant vers moi comme une furie.

Je n'avais pas peur de mon frère mais parfois, je le craignais. C'était le cas en ce moment.

- Où est Caroline ? Je la cherche depuis une heure !

- Elle est partie se promener dans la forêt et quand j'ai voulu l'accompagner, elle m'a dit, et là je cite, de «dégager».

- Tu l'as laissé seule ?!

Klaus était vraiment énervée là ! Il était à la limite de me frapper.

- Elle me l'a demandé. Je n'y suis pour rien, moi !

Apparemment, mon frère dû se faire violence pour se calme ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

- Je vais la chercher !

Et il partit sans même m'accorder un seul regard...

Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? De la conversation de Caroline et Klaus ? Du comportement étrange d'Elena ? De Caroline qui se retrouve avec le double humain de Klaus ? Dites moi tout !


End file.
